Field of the Invention
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to firearms, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses that decrease the chance occurrence of an unintended discharge of a concealed firearm such as a handgun.
Description of the Related Art
Many handguns do not have a traditional manually operated on-off safety or lack one entirely as part of their design. This results in a user potentially being able to activate the trigger and fire the handgun. When the handgun is in a pocket or purse, foreign objects, such as keys, can become entwined with a trigger of the handgun. In such a situation, just the action of pulling the handgun or keys out of the pocket can accidently activate the trigger.
A user who wants to gain access to their handgun in an emergency from a pocket can easily grab the handgun while inadvertently slipping their trigger finger into the trigger guard. As the user begins removing the handgun from their pocket, their finger can accidentally pull the trigger causing an accidental discharge.
In addition to the risk of an unintended discharge of a concealed firearm, there is also a risk that the firearm will not be ready to be fired once removed from the pocket. Advantageously, certain embodiments protect a person who has a handgun in their pocket or purse etc. In many designs the handgun may only fire when the magazine is seated in the grip. A user who is in need of their handgun to protect them self quickly may not have enough time to contemplate the appropriate steps to take when removing their handgun from their pocket. Instead, the user may pull out their handgun only to find it is not operable and at that moment they could have created a life or death situation for them self.
As such, systems and methods are needed to solve these common problems and others.